


We'll Get To Tomorrow

by rdm_ation, theworldwhispers



Series: What I Already Knew [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, What I Already Knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/pseuds/theworldwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliana Hummel wants to give her son the world - and in a manner of speaking, she will. For now he's happy wearing her tiara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get To Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Brittany actually wrote this one! I just cleaned it up again, and we're posting it here so it's with all the others :)

Elliana Hummel is required in the throne room in approximately thirty minutes. She and her husband, Burt Hummel, the king of their kingdom, are scheduled to meet with Kings Leroy and Hiram Berry from the kingdom to the East to discuss the most recent string of uprisings, so she really doesn’t have time to waste.

But when her young son comes toddling into the room, she absolutely can’t help but stop what she’s doing and walk over to him, kneeling so she’s down at his level. “There’s my precious prince,” she coos, wrapping him up in a hug.

Kurt just giggles, squirming like he’s trying to get away from her. She just grips him tighter and dances her fingers lightly up his side, eliciting more joyful laughter.

“Mommy, stop! Stop!” he squeals. After a moment she does, and they both give themselves time to catch their breath after laughing. Kurt tries to pull himself up into her lap, his tiny fists clenching and unclenching in the air in a plea to be picked up, but Ellie shakes her head sadly.

“Not right now, baby,” she says, pressing a kiss into his hair. “Mommy has to finish getting dressed in her fancy clothes. We’ll play later, okay?”

Kurt sticks out his lower lip in a fat pout, but eventually nods. Ellie gives a soft sigh, wishing he wasn’t used to this at such a young age, but it can’t be helped. The life of a royal never stands still.

As she walks back towards her vanity, Kurt follows, pulling himself up alongside her bench. She notices him watching in quiet reverence as she finishes tying her hair up in an elegant bun, a few auburn ringlets framing her face. For the final touch, she unlocks her deep cherry wood engraved box with the key around her neck. Inside, cradled in the finest silk, lies her formal tiara. Gently, she plucks it out and slides the circlet off her head.

She wishes she could wear it all the time, honestly. The tiara is heavy — and while it’s gorgeous, of course, she finds it too formal. But the occasion today requires it, so she carefully slides it on, tucking the edges underneath her hair to hold it in place.

The tiny gasp from beside her catches her off guard. She smiles when she looks down, met with the absolutely adoring, awed gaze of her son.

“Mommy, so pretty,” he whispers, his hand once again reaching up, but this time after the headpiece.

Ellie beams. Foregoing her preparations for just a moment, she lifts the tiara off her head and nestles it snugly onto Kurt’s. Then she brings her hand down to his shoulders and holds him up straight and tall. “You mustn’t slouch, Kurt. Hold your head high — be proud of your piece.”

And he does — he stands up so straight with his chin lifted up high in the air that Ellie fears for a moment that the crown will go toppling off his head and to the ground. But it doesn’t, and she just smiles. He was made for a crown.

After a moment, Kurt looks up at her with incredibly wide eyes, looking so very hopeful that, for a moment, her heart stops. Kurt is the crown prince, yes, but he’s also her son — a very young two and a half year old child right now — and sometimes it hits her that maybe everyone in this palace has forgotten that.

“Mommy,” he begins, whispering like he has a secret. “Do I look pretty?”

She leans down again until her face is level with his and lightly taps a finger on his nose. “You sure do, baby. You’re going to make such a handsome king someday.” The grin threatening to take over her face wins then, and she nuzzles her nose against his in a light eskimo kiss.

Kurt, in all his young energy, bounces up onto his toes and back down, practically vibrating in his skin. “Wanna show Daddy!” he cries, taking off towards the door — one hand, Ellie notes with amusement, resting heavily on the piece on his head so as not to knock it off.

Ellie giggles as he nearly runs headlong into his father, who has surely come to fetch her. But Kurt doesn’t seem thrown off by the sudden arrival at all — he merely clings to his father’s leg, tugging on his trousers to get his attention.

“Daddy, daddy, look! Kurt pretty like Mommy!” he says.

Burt glances over at his wife with a warning look. “Ellie, we don’t have time-“

“I know,” she says, cutting him off. She stands then and walks over to him, tucking herself under his arm and tightly into his side. “He just looked so pitiful, staring up at me. You know how hard it is to tell him no sometimes.”

He sighs. Of course he does. They’d wanted a son for so long that when Kurt finally came along, the palace didn’t hesitate to spoil him rotten. Nevertheless, he shakes his head and calls Kurt over.

The giggling little toddler comes wandering back over. “Daddy?”

Burt kneels this time, down to his son’s level. “You look — uhh, you look nice, son,” he begins, clearing his throat a bit awkwardly. “But you do know that you won’t have a tiara, right? Your piece will look different.”

Kurt cocks his head to the side, not really understanding fully, but he pouts anyway. “But Mommy’s is pretty!” he says, balling his tiny fists at his sides.

“Well, yes, it’s very nice, but-“

Ellie shushes him then, moving behind him and wrapping him up in a hug. He slouches a bit to compensate for height, and she tucks her chin over his shoulder. As she links her fingers over his stomach, she whispers softly to him, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, love. Just let him play for now.” The corner of her mouth pulls up in a sad sort of smile as she continues, saying, “Let him be a child while he still can.”

Burt sighs, but rolls his eyes as he leans back into her embrace. “Alright. But we really have to go in about five minutes.”

She nods. “I know. And we will — even though I’m sure Hiram and Leroy would be understanding if we were a bit late. They have a child themselves, you know. I’m sure they realize what a handful they are. But a joyful one.”

They end up being a few minutes late to the meeting, neither of them have the heart to take the tiara back from Kurt for a while.


End file.
